From The Sevens She Will Be Born Again
by The Velvet Rain Drops
Summary: Hermione Ann Zambini Snape, born and raised in the life of a rich noble witch. When her mother dies her father takes her out of school and home scholls her until she is seventeen. Whats happens when he decides its time for her to go back ? PAUSED FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

July 7, Hermione Ann Zambini Snape was born, 7 pounds 10 ouces. With curly dark brown hair and bright brown and green eyes. Just like her mother she would be beautiful and the smartest witch of her age, she had her mothers talent and looks as well as her fathers skills with potions and spells. As she grew up she was given everything a young girl could ever hope or dream of having. Nice clothes, expensive brooms, and a loving family. Because of her mother growing up with muggles and magical children, Hermione was able to experience every kind of life style their was. She had muggle friends aswell as magical, and went to a muggle school until she was eleven and recived her letter from Beaubaxtons. From their she began her studies and instantly became the brightest student in the school. But when she was thirteen tradgey and death struck the happy family of 56 Birminghamshire court.

Hermiones mother unknown to anyone even herself had cancer, and it was slowly killing her. On the day she was returning home for winter vacation Hermione flooed home to find her mother dead on the living room couch. Her father was at work teaching at school and would not be home till later, and thats whats Severus found when he flooed into the house. Jasmin his wife dead on the couch and Hermione no where to be found. Quickly flooing for St. Mungos in hope is wasnt to late for his wife he charged up the stairs to Hermiones room to find her bent over a cauldron throwing different ingrediants into it. Hearing her speaking feverish latin he knew what she as trying to do. Grabbing her before she added the last ingredient she fought against him. Yelling and screaming followed by hysterical crying that could be heard throughout the house. She was trying to raise her mother from the dead using an old dark magic potions book they had in the house. But what Hermione didnt know was in raising her mother from the dead the potion would take her life as payment, or equal exchange. It was the alchemist code a life for a life, or somthing of equal measure to trade. Hearing the emergency team from St. Mungos downstairs, Severus waved his hand getting rid of the potion supplies and then gave Hermione a sleeping drought and layed her in her bed. Walking down the stairs he talked with them and told them that his daughter had found her and was trying to raise her when he came home and stopped her. Nodding they said there appologies and took Jasmin away to the hospital to prepare her for the funeral.

The funeral was a solem occasion, her family his family, and all of their friends and coworkers. Dumbledore along with many of the other teachers at Hogwarts came and paid their respects. Each of them stopping at Hermione to tell her they were sorry and to give her encourgement. When the preist began the lords prayer Hermione finally let the tears she was holding in since the night her mother died come out, silently but strong. Seeing her father talking to Dumbledore her god father, Hermione fell to her knees and cried, her mother, bestfriend, and teacher were gone. Leaving her alone in the world, looking up she met a pair of deep black eyes and launched herself into her fathers arms. She wasn't alone she still had her father, it was just him and her now. They would be alright, sure it would always hurt but her mother was in a better place now. At peace and safe, waiting for when her family would join her once again.

Severus was sitting in the drawing room waiting for his guests to arrive. Lucius Malfoy Margo Zambini along with their sons Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini where coming over for dinner, Severus, Margo and Lucius had been friends since their schooling in Hogwarts and had stayed close ever since. Hearing the doorbell and one of his house elves Champa scurry to open the door he stood from his seat to greet his guests. Hoping his daughter would hurry and get herself home for dinner, so he could introuce his guests and help her learn about her new school.

Walking down the streets of Manchester Hermione aka Mya as many now called her ruled them, at seventeen she was a sight to behoold. Her waist length dark brown straight hair blowing in the breeze, her Cavalli boots clicking along the cobble sidewalk. Her from fitting black jeans tucked into her boots, her dark grey top excentuating her eyes, with a black knit jumper over it . Her best friend Nicole Massino decked out in all Mango and Pilgrim wear similar to hers, walking along the sidewalk next to her. Her mid back length dirty blonde hair and blue eyes a perfect contrast to Mya. It was there vacation routine, they had both went to Beaubaxtons together and would never spend the holidays apart. Since Mya had stopped going after her mother died, Nicole would come and hang out with her on their breaks. Since then Mya had been home schooled by her father and the many different tutors he hired. They were the best and had all at some point worked for her Godfather, Albus Dumbldore.

"Bollocks I'm late for dinner !" Mya said turning back around to find a place to apparate.

"You've been late before and he hasn't minded." Nicole said following after her, struggling with her bags and trying to walk faster to met Mya's long strids.

"I know but tonight dad was having guests over and I was supposed to be there to meet them !" Hermione replied switching her bags over to the other arm. Clearing her mind she took Nicole's hand and they apparated to 56 Birminghamshire court. Opening the door Hermione dropped her bags to the right of the door and told Nicole to drop hers to the left. Seeing Champa scurrying over to them she smiled at him and kneeled down to talk to him.

"Champa would you mind taking my bags upstairs to my room and sending Nicoles to her house please ?" Mya asked smiling at him.

"Ofcourse mistress, will miss Missino be joining us for dinner ?" He asked looking up at Nicole.

"Yes she will. Thank you Champa !" Mya said getting up.

"Your welcome miss, I will have Lilly set another place for miss Massino." Champa said and with a bow popped out of sight along with the bags. Walking past the drawing room doors Mya tried to be quiet but her boots made to much noise on the hard wood floor.

"Mya is that you ?" Severus asked from the drawing room.

"Yea dad ?" She replied not going over to the door.

"I would like you to hurry and change into somthing nice but casual and then come down here and meet our guests. And tell Miss Nicole it would be my pleasure if she stayed for dinner aswell." He said smiling at his guests.

"Ok well be back down in a few minutes." Hermione said taking Nicole hand as she ran up the stairs her boots clicking on the marble steps , along with Nicole's.

Opening her bedroom door Mya walked inside and then made her way to her bathroom. Turning on the water she began taking off her clothes as Nicole began picking out what she was going to wear from Mya's closet. Picking a black and blue stripped tee-shirt and a pair of new jeans Mya had bought today, knowing Mya wouldn't mind her wearing them. Closing her eyes she opened them and felt her wet hair on her back, taking the towel that was now wraped around her she dried off and pulled her hair up into a pony tail and then slipped on the clothes.

Pulling her hair up into a french braid in the middle of her head she smiled at her reflection in the mirror, applying light make-up she sat down on Hermione's small love seat in her room and waited for her to finish getting ready. Walking out of the bathroom Hermione walked over to her closet and pulled out a Mui Mui dark emerald green shirt, slipping on a pair of jeans seeing Nicoles outfit she smiled and smoothed it out as she pulled out a pair of her favorite converse. Standing in front of her mirror she slipped them on and then finger curled her hair into small ringlets along her back. Applying make-up she smiled when she was done and handed Nicole a pair of pumas and they both walked out of her room and down the stairs together.

Sitting back into the couch Severus smiled and took a sip of his glass of wine.

"She sounds like such a young lady Severus. She must be so big now, how old is she ?" Lucius asked taking a sip of his fire whiskey.

"Yes she is, looks excautly like Jasmin. Mya's seventeen now, and I was actually thinking of sending her to Hogwarts to have her finish out her schooling there." Severus said smiling at his old friend showing him her Hogwarts acceptance letter.

"Really now, and here I thought you wanted to home school her for he rest if her life. I'm glad you decided to finally send her, I want my neice to be educated at the school we went to. I mean we dont want her to be a hermit now do we ?" Margo said with a smile, as he looked at the letter tracing the Hogwarts emblem. "She will love it there, and the boys are there aswell and will keep a eye out for her !"

"Yea or she will be keeping and eye out for them. Hopfully some of her manners and good behavior will rub off on them. But hey a father can only hope !" Lucias said laughing along with Severus and Margo. "Or she wind up kicking one of their arses, which I believe will be Dracos !"

Hearing the boys come in from flying outside they came and sat down next to their fathers and gave them looks as to question why they were laughing. Shaking their heads they waited for Champa to come and tell them supper was served. Hearing feet walking down the marble steps Severus stood and walked towards the drawing room doors. Walking out the remaining people in the hall heard talking but couldn't fully hear what was said.

"Ah Miss Nicole, its so nice to see you again. You look simply breathtaking, I hope your staying for supper ?" Severus asked hugging her.

"Yes thank you for inviting me. Its so nice to see you aswell." Nicole said smiling as she hugged him back.

"Ah my dear Mya, you look gorgeous love ! Your uncle along with Blaise are hear and a friend of mine from school is here aswell with his son. I would like you to meet them." Severus said taking her hand and leading them into the drawing room.

"Gentleman I would like you to meet my daughter Hermione, and her darling friend Nicole Massino. She attends Beaubaxtons !" Severus explained. Walking towards her Uncle, Mya smiled and hugged him laughing as he picked her up.

"Ah my little fairy how you have grown, it seems just yesterday you were running around outside torturing your poor cousin." Margo said kissing her cheek. Walking over to Blaise she gave him a look before smiling and hugging him. It had been almost two years since they last saw each other.

"Hey runt, still scared of the dark ?" Blaise joked as he hugged her

"Hey git, still scared of spiders ?" She asked hitting him in the arm playfully when they seprated.

"You better believe it !" He laughed, as Mya winked at him and turned to the nest guest Lucias Malfoy.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, I've heard alot about you !" Hermione said smiling at him.

"I tell you dont believe your father its all lies !" Lucias said with a smile turning towards his son. "This is my son Draco, he goes to Hogwarts with your cousin Blaise ! Draco...?" Lucias said getting his sons attention. Turning to acknowledge his father his blue eyes met green. She was gorgeous tall slim, and had a killer pair of legs. A true unique and beautiful specimin of the female species, an angel with long brown hair.

"Pleasure to meet you !" He said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Pleasures all mine !" Mya said smiling at him. 'Damn he was sexy, can I keep him Daddy ?' She thought to herself and had to fight to not start laughing at her last thought. "I hear you go to school with my cousin ? Is he just as much of a git as he is at home ?" Mya asked sitting down on the couch next to him.

"He can be somtimes, but you know a hit here an there keeps him in line." Draco joked as he smiled at her "So you went to Beaubaxtons huh ? How was it there ?" He asked truly interested.

"It was alright, you know the school was nice, as were the students and teachers. But I don't miss it as much as I thought I would." Mya explained as she played with her bracelet.

"Well I can tell you one thing, Hogwarts is the kind of school that once your there you'll never want to leave." Draco said seeing Blaise over on the other couch talking with Nicole. "I'm in Slytherin and personally its the best house there is. The only other house that even comes close to being equal to Slytherin is Gryffindor. Only because they tend to brave to a point of stupidtity, which is why most of them now are Aurors. Take for instance Mad Eye Moody, was a Gryffindor and now look at him. Scared shitless of his own rubbish bins, and as paranoid as ever." He said leaning back against the couch, watching her.

"I see well then lets hope I'm not sorted into Gryffindor then, cause its quite pathetic to be scared of rubbish bins." She said with a small laugh. "My father told me he was in Slytherin and usually if somone in your family was in a certain house the rest of the family would be as well. So heres hoping I'm in Slytherin aswell." Hermione said smiling, seeing her father look at her and smile she excused herself and walked over to him.

"How about you and Nicole go outside with the boys and fly for a bit. I'm sure they wouldn't mind another go on the brooms !" Severus said smiling at her.

"All right, I'll just go and get my broom from upstairs !" Mya said smiling as she ran back up stairs to get it and a spare one for Nicole.

Walking outside next ot the boys Nicole and Mya talked all the way out to the pitch. Setting everything up she turned and smiled to the boys.

"How about a quick game of Quidditch, first team to two hundred wins. But since theres only four of us there will be no goalies, free hand Quidditch. I'll be seeker along with which ever one of the guys wants to stepup. Nicole loves her chaser position and will never give it up so thats what she will be. Ok...alright lets play !" Mya said mounting her broom as she kicked off from the ground. Flicking her wand she opened up the balls box and watched as the snitch flew around hers and Dracos head. Nodding when it flew off she smiled and flew up into the air, loving that her home was in the country allowing her to have a small pitch of her own. Watching Nicole battle it out down ten or twenty feet, she smiled and watched her use her many flexible moves on her broom allowing her to gain a slight lead on Blasie. Seeing a glint of gold in the corner of her eye, she turned and focused on the area around her. Knowing Draco was watching her she played it cool until it came up and flew around in her face, before soaring up into the sky. Taking after it she climbed up into the sky after it. Seeing Draco out of the corner of her eye she erged her broom on and then soared back down to the ground in a nose dive after the Snitch.

Trying to catch it before Draco, Mya wouldnt pull out of the nose dive until she knew there was no way to get it and it was between her life and a game of Quidditch. Seeing Mya diving Nicole forgot about the game a second and watched her, only having seen her do this once before she waited and prayed she wouldnt need her help again. Blancing her weight on the broom Mya reached for the snitch and brushed its wings. Waiting a few seconds before reaching again she stumbled and fell forward onto the ground a foot off the ground. Catching herself she got up and ran she grabbed her broom and hopped on again seeing Draco about to catch the Snitch. Soaring full speed at him she ducked and spun catching the Snitch winning the game. Stopping she smiled and hopped of her broom, walking over to him.

"Good game, maybe next time I'll let you win !" She said as he scowled at her, obviously he didnt like loosing.

"Yea what ever, you just got lucky !" Draco said with a huff as he hopped off his broom and walked over towards the house.

"Whats up his ass, is he always like that when he looses ?" Mya asked Blasie as he walked over.

"O yea, Mya theres one thing us Slytherins hate more than Gryffindors and thats loosing. Hes the captain of our team and hates loosing and what makes it worse is he lost to a girl !" Blasie said walking wth her and Nicole to the house. "No offence cousion but you beat him and hes gonna be sore about it for a little while don't worry tho hes a big boy and he'll get over it soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Perviously From The Sevens She Will Be Born Again

"Good game, maybe next time I'll let you win !" She said as he scowled at her, obviously he didnt like loosing.

"Yea what ever, you just got lucky !" Draco said with a huff as he hopped off his broom and walked over towards the house.

"Whats up his ass, is he always like that when he looses ?" Mya asked Blasie as he walked over.

"O yea, Mya theres one thing us Slytherins hate more than Gryffindors and thats loosing. Hes the captain of our team and hates loosing and what makes it worse is he lost to a girl !" Blasie said walking wth her and Nicole to the house. "No offence cousion but you beat him and hes gonna be sore about it for a little while don't worry tho hes a big boy and he'll get over it soon."

* * *

8/31/2006

It was her last day at home and Mya was excited. She was going to be going to the school both her parents went to, and be around students her age. Sliding out of bed she walked over to her closet, looking over the many new outfits she had just bought and she huffed. She had to wear a uniform which ment no Cavlli, no Mango and no Pilgrim. Her nice new clothes, a waste of a weekend shopping spree. Thinking back a week to the dinner she had with the Malfoys and her cousin she remembered Blaise saying somthing about them having days out. Where they could wear muggle clothing, if they wanted instead of their uniforms. Smiling she walked over to her trunk, and opened the first lock. It was empty as well as two of the seven were and she planned to fill them. Hell she had twelve months with about 8 weekend days of Hogsmeade visits to wear her new clothes, she might as well pack them.

Closing her trunk when she was done packing Hermione smiled and grabbed her towel to get ready to leave. Her father had told her that her letter had arrived in the mail later than the rest because he hadn't decided untill July that she would be going. He was nervous about her going back to school but then relaxed when she told him he would be there with her. If there were any problems which she doubted there would be he would be close by, as would Dumbledore and Blaise. Sending Champa into Diagon Alley to get her books and uniform she was all packed school wise the night before. She had all her books and supplies, ready for her first day of being a sixth year Slytherin, which he was convince she was going ot be. Walking out of her bathroom she looked at the clock on her nightstand table and quickly grabbed her outfit off of her bed and began changing. She was wearing an orange tee-shirt with a pair of dark denium capris, and a pair of black vans. It was 10:00 and she had to be at Kings Cross Station at 11:00,and it took a half our to get there from where they lived. Begining to worry she might miss her train Mya finished getting dressed and then let her hair air dry straight. Levitating her trunk and holding her school messenger bag she began walking down the stairs her trunk and bags before her. Once she reached the first floor she smiled at Champa and had him send her trunk ahead to the train. Seeing her father sitting down at the breakfast table she ran in and looked at him.

"Dad you do know we have to leave or I'll miss my train right ?" She asked trying to take his bowl and glass away from the table.

"Mya love don't fret, we can apparate there. We'll leave in twenty minutes is that ok ? Now can I please have my tea and porridge back ?" He asked smiling at her obvious embarresment. Sitting down at the table she played with a strand of her hair and calmly drank her pumpin juice, and then stuck her tounge out at her dad for making her fret on purpose.

"You ready to go Mya ?" Snape asked when he had finished his breafast a few minutes later.

"Yup just have to grab my jacket and then I'm good." She replied pulling her hair to one side as she slipped on Blaise's Elmer Ave Jacket. Knowing he was going to kill her when he found out she copped it she smiled and walked ot of the dining room. Taking her wand as they walked out the door she added a few things to it to change the look, and then picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

Taking her hand Severus smiled and told her to clear her mind, consentrating on Platform 9 3/4 he apparated them onto the platform and then turned to see Blaise and Draco approaching.

"Hello boys its so nice to see you again, how was the rest of your vacation ?" Severus asked as he patted them both on the back in a friendly manner.

"It was good thank you for asking uncle !" Blaise replied smiling at Mya, as Draco nodding in agreement.

"Your mother isn't here to send you off Blaise ?" Severus asked looking around for her.

"No shes at home with the baby, Sienna seems hell bent on not letting mother sleep !"

"Ah I see, tell her to mix Dragon Root into the babys bottle before bed and she will sleep soundly. Actually...now that I think about it nevermind I'll stop by there on my way home and see every one, and take her some of my supply." Severus said walking with them towards the train as they heard the final whistle blow for the students to board the train.

"I'll see you later sweetheart ! I love you !" Severus said kissing her cheek and hugging her before they made there way onto the train.

"Hey isn't that my jacket ?" Blaise asked as he followed her into the 'Slytherins' compartment.

"This old thing, no...Nicole gave it to me !" Mya said walking into the room, seeing other students already there. Placing her bag down in an empty seat she sat down next to Draco and smiled, he knew it was Blaise's cause on the front jacket pocket it said Zambini in fancey script. Seeing this Draco laughed and winked at her, now over the whole her beating him at Quidditch thing.

"Don't worry I'll keep your secret !" He whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine. Turning towards him she smiled.

"O really now, what else would you be willing to keep a secret ?" She asked looking from his eyes to his lips. But Dracos reply was cut short when the compartment door was flung open sending Draco and Mya apart, and a whirlwind of emerald green and black came stomping in. Throwing her bag down she looked at Draco and instantly her expression changed from fumming to a charming smile as she sat down on Dracos lap and kissed him profusely.

"O Draconis I missed you so much ! Its been absolutly horrific staying in Ireland with Daddy and you not being able to come. Didn't you absolutly miss me as well ?" She asked pouting

"Yes Pansey love I did, but it was out of my control. I had to go with my father to Romania and didn't get back till late last night. I would have owled but I was to tired you understand right love ?" Draco asked as she smiled and nodded kissing him sending them tumbling onto the couch. Getting up from her spot next to them she made a face at Blaise making him laugh as she made her way out of the compartment, deciding to explore rather than watch soft core porn right next to her.

Running her hand through her hair she pushed it back away from her face as she explored the train. Coming across many full compartments and many empty she smiled when she looked inside one and met a handsome face with green eyes. He had shaggy black hair and was wearing faded blue jeans with an AFI tee-shirt, and worn converse. Her kind of guy...ok so she didnt have one certain type of guy. It was just more like if one caught her eye and she caught his kind of thing. Smiling back at him she walked further inside.

"Is this seat taken ?" She asked adjusting her bag on her shoulder. When he shook his head no she simled and sat down, placing her bag next to her.

"Mya !" She said giving him her hand to shake.

"Harry, nice to meet you ! You new here to Hogwarts ?" He asked

"Yup I used to attend Beaubaxtons, but now I'm finishing out my years here. What year are you ?" She asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Seventh how about you ?"

"Yea seventh, so what are you thinking of becoming when you graduate ?" She asked before she could stop herself.

"I'm not sure really, I mean I always thought about being an Aurora, but latley I don't even know if I'm going to do that." He replied smiling at her "What about you ?"

"I was thinking about either becoming a healer or teaching !"

"Thats cool, my mom was a teacher." Harry said leaning back against his seat drawing his right leg up against his chest.

"Thats cool does she still teach ?" Mya asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"No...she um died when I was a baby." Harry said looking away.

"O I'm so sorry, I know what its like to lose a parent. I lost my mom when I was thirteen." Mya responded playing with the ends of her hair. Senseing the tenseness in the air she decided to change the subject after a few minutes of slience.

"So um you play Quidditch ?"

"Yea Im my house seeker. How about you can you handle a broom ?"

"Been playing since I was five, prefer seeker but any position is just as good." She replied smiling at the conversation. It went on like this for most of the journey not knowing that in a few hours time they would be forced to be rivals instead of friends. When the compartment door opened and two guys aorund her age it looked like walked in she smiled. Smiling they walked over to Harry and sat down on the couch and gave him high fives and pounds. She guessed they were friends, but that ment one of them of both was a muggle when she saw an Ipod in his ear, or like her they just grew up around them. When the song ended she smiled at them and had taken up her previous seat across from Harry, watching him turn off the Ipod after the song was done she laughed at the one dancing in his seat.

"So Harry you gonna introduce us to your girlfriend or you gonna be rude ?" The first one said, pushing his dreds out of his face. "Dean Thomas nice to meet you love, and this handsome bloke over here is my best mate Seamus. Don't mind him hes shy around the lasses." Dean said laughing with Harry as Seamus hit Dean making Mya laugh.

"Hermione or Mya as almost everyone calls me. Nice to meet you boys !" She said smiling at them.

"Does miss Mya have a last name ?" Dean asked winking at her. Nodding she was about to answer when all of a sudden the train came to a screeching halt sending the occupants flying from their seats, along with there luggage. Groaning she flicked her wrist and lit the room slightly, her plam glowing. Looking around she picked up her bag and put it on over her head, feeling an uneasy feeling sweep over her she pulled her hair in up a loose ponytail and opened the compartment door. Seeing figures up ahead she looked behind her and saw Harry, Dean and Thomas shrinking their trunks placing them in their pockets. Closing the door she walked back into the room and looked at them.

"Their are figures in the hallway but Im not sure if their students or... any suggestions ?" She asked as she closed her palm putting out the glow that was coming from it. Seeing both of the boys turn to Harry she assumed he was the one who usually took charge in situtions like this. Leaning back against the door she waited for him to speak up.

"Thanks you bloody gits, you had to do that huh ? Well I suppose we could go out there firing different disabling hexs and get them down and take it from there.

"Yea your brilliant, what if we hit a teacher. Then what ? We get detention or worse ! How about we sneak up and have one create a distraction and figure out whos out there, and then if needed we fire ?" Mya said seeing the nods of approval from the other two boys she opened the door again and walked out, making quite alot of noise. Including a few curses as she aparently stumbbled on somones luggage.

"I guess that makes her the distraction huh ?" Dean said following Harry and Thomas out of the room. Hearing her talking to somone Harry recognized the voice and had to fight the urge not to start laughing as Ron yelled at her to put her wand down and to move.

"I swear woman if you don't move I'll make you move !" Ron said trying to get past her to find Harry.

"I'd like to see you try, first you get in my way and make me trip and them you yell at me to move. Your such a wanker I swear !" Mya yelled back. Turning when she felt a hand on her shoulder she sighed when it was Harry.

"Harry ! Mate thank goodness your here, I was just about to come looking for you but I couldn't because miss shrew here wouldn't move !" Ron said earning a glare from Mya.

"I'll show you a shrew !" She said trying to lunge at him.

"Ron I suggest you not aggravate the lass, she looks like she bites !" Dean said earning a laugh from Thomas.

"Ginny love how have you been ?" Dean said seeing Ginny walk up to them.

"Well I would be better if Ronald here didn't fall on top of me !" Ginny said smiling at Harry. "Ello Harry, we missed you this summer break. You should have come over, we redid the whole house."

"O sorry Gin I was spending all summer with Sirius. We went to Italy and India, maybe next time you and Ron can come aswell as Fred and George. Where are those two anyway ?" He asked looking around.

"Did somone call for us ?" Fred and George asked as the walked up holding a glowing jar holding with somthing that was moving inside.

"Do I even want to know whats in that Fred ?" Dean asked making a disgusted face. "It looks mingined !"

"It looks diseased, or worse !" Ginny said backing away from the jar.

"Your all boring, but you. This exqusited creature, now you seem to fully appreciate our work." George said seeing her staring at it intently trying to figure out what it was. Walking towards her he opened the container and reached in side, pulling out one of the little objects he held it in his hand and held it out for her to take. Taking it she finally realized what it was.

"Its a Norwegien glow worm. And a bright one at that !" Mya said smiling.

She had only heard of them and seen them in books. They truly a sight to behold, ofcourse they werent cute or anything. They were small about the size of a double A battery and covered in different shaped and sized spots. But when they glowed, to they were beautiful.

"Its so pretty !" She said watching it wiggle around in her hand.

"You can have it if you want ?" Fred interjected as he stood beside her. "Here put it in this !" He suggested pulling a little glass vial out of his pocket. Opening it he took the glow worm and placed it inside, attaching a string to the vial stopper he tied it aroudn her neck.

"There now people can see where you are. Dont worry about it dying with out air it doesnt need it !" George added as he heard footsteps approaching.

"I swear if shes missing it's your fault and your telling her dad ! Im not getting in trouble for this one Blaise !" Said the person walking down the hall.

"O shut up if she is lost it will be my ass and not yours. Shes related to me not you plus, you'd lose your head if it wasn't attached !" Blaise responded earning a smack up side the head from Draco. "One of these days Draco I swear I'm gonna hex you the next time you do that !"

Blaise warned as he saw the group up ahead.

"Mya is that you ?" Draco asked seeing her face slightly with the glow from the vial.

"Yea, wheres Blaise ? And what the hell happened ?" She asked walking towards them.

"We hit a deer !" Blasie said with a laugh earning a smck upside the head from Mya. "I swear the next person to hit me is getting hexed !"

"Well then stop saying stupid things !" She responded.

"Ah fellow classmates we seemed to have had a slight problem with the track. The teachers on board are currently fixing the problem and we should be on our way again with in the hour !" One of the prefects said as he walked by them.

"Potter !"

"Malfoy ! Didn't know they let scum like you into Hogwarts anymore, guesss the standards are dropping !" Harry said giving Draco a dirty look as he walked closer to him.

"Well they started with your mud-blood mother !" Draco said knowing it was going to hurt. Not seeing Mya walk over he felt the smack before he heard it. Looking into the face of his attacker he saw tears in her green eyes.

"You arrogent prick !" She said before walking back towards the front of the train as the lights came back on, and the train began moving. All they saw was her long brown hair flying out behind her as she walked away.

"Dumb ass !" Blasie said hitting Draco on the back of the head. "Now you really ruined any chance of getting with her. !" He said leading them back to there compartment, away form the still shocked group of Gryffindors.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously

"Malfoy ! Didn't know they let scum like you into Hogwarts anymore, guesss the standards are dropping !" Harry said giving Draco a dirty look as he walked closer to him .

"Well they started with your mud-blood mother !" Draco said knowing it was going to hurt. Not seeing Mya walk over he felt the smack before he heard it . Looking into the face of his attacker he saw tears in her green eyes .

"You arrogent prick !" She said before walking back towards the front of the train as the lights came back on, and the train began moving . All they saw was her long brown hair flying out behind her as she walked away .

"Dumb ass !" Blasie said hitting Draco on the back of the head . "Now you really ruined any chance of getting with her !" He said leading them back to there compartment, away form the still shocked group or Gryffindors .

* * *

Walking down the corridor Mya smiled it was her second week in her new school and she was loving it . She was passing her classes, actually she was on the top of her classes . And had to admit was changing the school, because she was a Slytherin every one thought she was going to be nasty and cruel like the rest of her fellow house mates . But dispite the rumors she was friends with at least two people from each house. Truthfully she prefered her house of course and loved that she was a Slytherin . She felt powerful and she liked it, but not in the take over the world kind of power . But the kind that she felt in charge of her life, for once she was doing somthing for herself and she loved it . Hurrying to her dorm she walked in and spotted Draco making out with his more of a hook up buddy than girlfriend Pansy Parkinson. She was an annoying little bint, and damned disgusting aswell.

She hadn't spoken to Draco since his unfeeling and intentionally hurtful comment to Harry . No matter all the the attempts he had tried to get her to speak to him . From breakfast to lunch and then supper she would ignore him . Recently he had all together given up on trying to talk to her . Serves him right, saying things like that to a person who lost there mother . Expecially when it was intentional . She wasn't siding with Hary but it was still beyond rude . Walking past the intimate couple she rolled her eyes and walked into the girls dorm . Pulling out a few of her clothes she smiled at one of the girls she had befriended in Slytherin . Her name was Rebecca and her family was a very old wizarding one . Going back as far as ancient Egypt and Rome, she always said she was a direct desendent of Cleopatra Ptolemy but no one believed her since Cleopatras children were killed, by their uncle, Octavious . Smiling at her she held up a green baby doll dress and showed it to her .

"How about this, with leggins and a cute pair of flats ?" Mya asked the lounging girl reading a magazine .

"Yea that looks cute, and wear your black ones with the silver skull and cross bones on them ." Becca replied smiling at her .

"Good idea, thanks love !" Mya said as she began to change out of her uniform . It was the weekend and she was going to Hogsmeade, as she finished getting ready Becca opened the door and Draco walked in . Making his way over to Mya's bed he sat down on it and watched her . Turning around she saw him and scowled, turning back to face her mirror she finished her hair .

"What do you want ?" She asked grabbing her shoes, sitting on her trunk she slipped them on .

"I wanted to invite you to Hogsmeade with me . I'd like to appoligize and buy you lunch ." Draco said thinking that buying her lunch was going to solve the problem .

"Listen I already know your game and I've been through it see . I buy my on bags my boots my jeans and I can certainly buy my own lunch . You want to come see me cause you know your girlfriend wanna be me . Let me tell you right now that you got a long way to go before you can even think about getting in good with me again ! " Mya said grabbing her bag and shades as she walked out the door and past him . Watching her leave Draco glared at Becca as she busted out laughing .

"You realize she just quoted Cassie on your ass right ?" Rebecca said humming the song as he walked out ot the room fuming yet again.

* * *

Walking out of the icecream parlor Mya ate her mint chocolate chip icecream cone . Pulling her shades back down over her eyes she groaned as she saw Draco walking down the street with Pansey on his arm hanging all over him. Seeing Harry about three shops away she walked quickly towards him and smiled as she stepped in stride with him .

"Hey Mione, whats up ?" He asked looking quite cute in his ripped denium jeans and Gryffindor tee-shirt, obviously hand made but cute all the same .

"I'm good how about you ?"

"Good just taking a walk, I was thinking about going over to the shierking shack wanna join me ?" He asked his brown hair falling in his face slightly . Nodding she smiled and brushed her hair out of his face, as he smiled at her and began to walk .

Seeing this exchange Draco scowled and pulled Pansey into Madam Rosemerta's pub . Pulling his seat out roughly he scowled and ordered a butter beer, slightly more pissed since he couldn't have a fire whiskey . Watching him Pansey couldn't figure out why he was so suddenly upset .

"Draconis love whats wrong . You've not been yourself all day, is something the matter ?" She asked taking his hand from across the table .

"Nothing Pansey, just leave me alone !" Draco snapped at her

"If its about that new girl I dont know why your even upset . So what shes not talking to you . Its not like she even pretty or anything !" She said flipping her hair aside .

"Pansey I said shut up, your giving me a headache . !" He said resting elbows on the table rubing his temples .

"What ever, just as long as you remember who made you what you are now ! Do you want to loose it all over her ?" Pansey threatened him .

"What did you just say ?" Draco asked opening his silvery blue eyes watching her . "Don't you ever threaten me again . Cause unless you fell and hit your little head on the floor, your should remember . I made you into the Slytherin princess . Never forget that !"

* * *

Walking up the hill towards the shack Mya and Harry talked about everything . From sports to music, enjoying each others company . Remembering what Draco had said the night on the train she stopped and turn to look at him .

"Harry I wanted to applogize for the other night . Draco had no right to say that to you, he was being immature and stupid ." She said looking up into his green eyes .

"Don't worry about it, I've had to deal with him since I was eleven . I'm used to it, but you your different . Are you sure you were sorted into Slytherin . . . .you seem more of a Gryffindor . Huh maybe in your past life you were !" He said smiling at her .

"Maybe we knew each other in our past lifes, friends even ." She replied smiling back at him .

"Best friends perhaps ?" He said smiling at her .

"Perhaps, maybe I saved your life a couple of times as well !" She joked as they continued to walk up the hill .

"Hey you never know, wouldnt be suprised tho . You are pretty smart and talented in all these different spells we havent even learned yet ."

"Thats just because I have been practing longer is all ." Mya said walking with him.

* * *

-Christmas Break-

"Mya, I say this as a friend," Ethan waved his hands back and forth in front of Mya's face . "If you stare at Jonathan much longer then your eyes will get stuck that way ."

Nicole tapped Mya on the shoulder when she didn't acknowledge Ethan's comment . "He's right, Mya . I think Jonathan's just doing it to upset you anyway ."

Mya nodded, but kept staring at the boy who had taken advantage of her and made her first week of Christmas Break a living hell . He had moved from muggle girls to rich and single witches and was currently frenching Anna in the corner . Anna had majored in boys in Beaubaxtons and was repeating her seventh year because of it . Sighing, Mya slammed her forehead on the table.

"I can't take it . I can not take it anymore . I hate it . I hate being lonely and I hate being me ."

"A mopey Mya is a boring Mya . " Ethan wagged his finger at her and she lifted her head enough to glare at him . "Look at it this way, if you keep filling the pity pool then sooner or later you will get tired of treading water and drown ."

"Ethan !" Nicole narrowed her eyes and shook her head . "Don't you know anything? You don't mention dying to people who are suicidal!"

"Now I'm suicidal?!" Mya cried slamming her head back down on the table . "Now I'm mopey and suicidal ? I'm going home !"

"That's not the answer . " Reasoned Nicole, glaring from Jonathan to Mya and back at Jonathan . "If you leave then he'll think he won ."

"He has won . " Mya stood and gathered her belongings . She paused beside Ethan and loudly added, "I have to go meet Blaine . He's such a hottie . " Ethan and Nicole raised their eyebrows and watched her leave .

"Blaine? That's the best she could do?" Nicole sighed and shook her head

"She likes men with girly names like Angel . " Ethan shrugged .

Jonathan Rameriez was the callprit of Myas horrible Christmas so far, from his deep brown chocolate eyes to his curly brown hair and mocha skin. He was an Adonis reincarnated, and for a while he was hers. Well thats was he had led her to believe, seems about three others thought that as well.

_His hand slid up her inner thigh, caressing and loving her. She bit her lip, trying not to make a sound. If someone heard them, they'ed be in so much trouble...Unfortunatly, she tended to be a screamer-_

They'd met on a Hogsmeade weekend trip, and he was the main attraction. Apparently he was the newest hottest thing to grace the world since the Prince of England. Tho honestly Mya really didnt see what the prince was such a fuss about. Anyway apparently she seemed to have caught his eye. From the broom ride around Macreedies gardens and then the midnight lake swim she knew he was a big deal. But thats where she made the big mistake.

_He circled her damp mound, pressing lightly. She pushed herself down on his hand, urging him to go on, he obliged her hooking his fingers into her knickers, pulling at them_

He was sweet and made the last three weeks of school before Holiday a breeze. He was romantic, and held open doors. Carried her books, ate at her house table at meals. Even offered to meet her dad, thats when she got suspisious. But her mind was telling her she was thinking to much, and to just go with it. So she did and by god did she regret it, almost as soon as she had let him have what he wanted he was gone. Made a big deal out of it to, broke up with her in public. In front of Draco and Blasie, and most of the Slytherins. To make sure she wouldn't make a scene, but she handled herself very well. She laughed and ignored his cocky sneer and walked away talking with a few of the other Slytherin girls. She was all smiles and laughs until she got back to her room and cried. What an asshole, tho she wasn't going to say anything to Blasie, he would make a fuss and want to beat the shit out of him. She refused to give Jonathan that reward of showing him he really did get a rise out of her.

* * *

Draco was pacing in front of the muggle pub, half hoping he would run into Mya somewhere and debating going for a cold beer . He started toward the door just as it opened and Mya stepped out, bumping straight into him .

"Mya !" Draco cried . "Just the cutie I was looking for ."

"What do you want ?" Mya brushed the tears off her face and tried her best to glare at him .

"Are you crying, luv ?" Draco hated the sound of his voice.

"I am not your love ." Mya pushed past him and started to walk away, then she spun back with a wand in her hand .

Draco's eyes widened as he intercepted the wand just inches from his face . He wrestled it from her and tossed it over his shoulder before turning back toward her . "What the hell was that for ?"

"Let's see…" Mya summoned her wand back and pointed it at him again and then patted it against the palm of her hand . "Number one, you're a asshole and this is the best way to take out my anger. Two, I don't think that anyone would mind if I hexed you right now, while as I really want to hex Jonathan…Jonathan…" Her voice cracked and she sobbed loudly as she added, "doesn't want me, Draco ."

He watched her sob for several seconds before he poked her on top of the head . "Could you actually not do that right now?"

Mya gasped and she composed herself somewhat . "What?"

"I need to talk to you and your bawling is bothering me ."

"I'm supposed to reign in my emotions just because you say so?" Mya poked him hard in the chest and added, "Fine . When I'm not bawling… I'm hexing ."

Draco recoiled and caught himself before he fell over the curb and into the road . "Bloody hell, Mya ! Knock it off !"

"Knock it off ? I'm upset ! I need violence !" Mya started toward him again and Draco quickly moved so that a parked car was positioned between them . "Coward !"

"You're upset over fucking some idiot and I'm upset over the prospect of never fucking again cause Pansey has gone balistic over me breaking up with her, and wants to bloody kill me ! And I don't know which is worse to be honest an angry Mya or a physcotic Pansey."

Mya shook her head and pressed a thumb to her temple . Surely she had not heard him right . "Did you just say something about a physotic Pansey ?"

"Yes! Do I have your attention now because I have a big, big problem!"

"It's your problem, not mine ." Mya's curiosity had the better of her though and she remained firmly planted on one side of the car .

"It is your problem! It is entirely your fault! Every single fucking thing that has happened to me in the last weeks of school has been YOUR fault . You got Magonagall mad at me and got me detention in the forbidden forest . You made Pansy hate me and you made that fucking dickhead of a wizard Potter have an identity crisis and…want to be cohorts because you decided to be friends with the enemy"

"Get to the point!" Mya yelled . "As much as I love this walk down memory lane and being reminded of the many times I got the better of you…I don't want to listen to you any longer than I have to ."

"You don't have to listen to me ." Draco smirked . "You're listening because you like the thought of me being around you alittle bit longer !"

"I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole!"

"Then why are you listening?"

"Morbid curiosity!" She fired back, perplexed that she actually did like the thought . "And I've heard enough ." She started to walk away but he quickly intercepted her and shook his head .

"Please! I'm begging you to help me"

"Why don't I just kill you and put you out of your misery if it's that bad ?"

"Why don't you just close your little mouth and hear me out ."

Rolling her eyes, Mya led the way toward a bench that sat next to the pub . "Make it quick ."

Draco followed her, keeping an eye on the wand in her hand . "Can you put that away?"

"No . I might not like what you have to say ." She took one look at his face and reluctantly slid the wand into her jacket pocket. "Spit it out ."

"I came back from the Hogsmeade visit and I had left Pansey in Rosemertas place and we had left on a bad note. So she got this crazy idea that I had went to see you. And well when Pansey gets an idea in her head she really lets it go off into some comic sized tantrum and its gets blow out of porportion. Well she was fumming when I came back and threatened to hex me and it as payback for cheating on her with you !"

Mya exploded with laughter and pointed at him . "You're such a loser!"

"I went and tried to tell her there was nothing between us and she flipped ! Said I always cheat and love the girls more than her !" Licking his upper lip he glanced skyward, ignoring her.

"And this is new?"

"SHUT . UP ." Draco leveled her with his deep blue eyes and then sighed, dreading telling her the truth . "I picked a fight with her and told her you were better than she ever would be and that I was through with her ! The bitch went mental, yelling about she was going to make sure I never had satisfaction again and all this shit. Pulled out her wand and started firing, I barley got out of the common room alive …"

"Because you're a loser?" Mya grinned when his jaw tightened . "Go on, you big baby ."

"I tried to talk to her but the physo wouldn't listen. She tried to curse me ."

"I'm thinking, 'yay pansey' and then I'm thinking 'what does this have to do with me?'" Mya cocked her head to one side and stared at him .

"She said if I really was with you, you were the only one that she wouldnt dare fight. Cause your this big bad witch and your dads the house head and all this other shit. I really stopped listening after you were mentoined !" He replied in a small voice with no inflection .

"Well, that sucks for you Draco . ." Mya stood, and quieted the laughter that was escaping in small snorts and smiled sweetly . "Good luck!"

Draco yanked her back into the spot beside him and shook his head angrily . "She was specific, it has to be you ."

"Then I suggest you bend over and kiss your ass goodbye ." She patted his leg affectionately and mustered a sad face for his benefit .

"It's not like you won't be getting anything in return, Mya ." Draco was at his wit's end. "I'll do anything I swear just pretend to be my girlfriend for a while !"

"This is just sad . How dare you come here and think that I will help you after you've annoyed me and insulted my friends a million times?" She asked as she brushed his hands off her arm .

"I dare because it's my fucking life and that's PRICELESS!"

"To you, maybe! To me it's poetic justice ."

Draco moved in front of her and squatted down, biting back the urge to panic . What would he do if she didnt help him ? There was no way he would survive a week without her .

"I'm down on my knees begging you! For the next couple of days I will do anything you want me to do if you will just -think- about helping me ."

Mya crossed her arms and leaned back against the bench . "Will you stop annoying people? For good? Not just three days?"

"Yes . I'll bag it ."

"Will you stop being a dickhead the entire time you're awake?"

"Yes . I'll only be a dickhead in my dreams ."

"Will you use me and then abuse me as soon as you get what you want?"

"Yes, I'll…" Draco's eyes widened when he registered what the question had been . "I mean, NO! No I won't, Mya. I'll be your fucking toy for the rest of your fucking life . Please help me . Please?"

"Okay, Draco . For the next week or so you do what I say when I say it and then we'll see ." Mya had no intention of really going out with him at all but she couldn't resist the prospect of breaking him down before pansey found out.

"I'll take what I can get ." Draco stood and started to walk away .

"Where are you going?"

"Home ."

"No, you aren't . I own you, remember?" Mya walked beside him, unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt, and smoothed his hair down

"What are you doing?" He shoved her hands off and covered himself like she had violated him .

"You start now . We're going into this club and you're going to act like I'm the most attractive person alive and you're madly in love with me ."

"Nobody is that talented of an actor ."

"Think of Pansey finding you alone in a dark alley. . . and you'll give an oscar winning performance ."


	4. Chapter 4

Ethan was the first to see Mya and Draco walk into the pub together and he spit the soda he had been guzzling halfway across the table . It splattered Nicole right in the face . "Ah, Nicole . How long does it take someone to become fully under the Imperius curse ?"

"Twenty four hours! Give or take a few ." Nicole snapped and dabbed at her face with a stack of napkins she had grabbed out of the container . As soon as she had blotted her eyes enough to focus, she followed his gaze and gasped . "What is she doing with Draco?"

Ethan gaped at the couple as they walked to the dance floor and began to gyrate sensuously against one another . "They're doing very naughty things, Nikki . He cursed her!"

"She left ten minutes ago . She can't be fully cursed and we've seen her under it before ." The blonde got to her feet and strode onto the dance floor with Ethan on her heels . "But she could be drugged!"

Mya's head was thrown back and Draco's face was buried at the base of her neck, nibbling gently toward her cleavage . When she had told him to act like he was hot for her, she hadn't anticipated getting hot herself . The feel of his narrow hips rubbing against her and the wonder of his mouth trailing all over her neck was enough to make her go weak in the knees . She was thankful for the arm that he had wrapped around her, steadying her .

Nicole cleared her throat and Draco stood up straight, pulling away from Mya but keeping his arm in place . He was not going to admit the fact that he was enjoying the feel of her hot skin under his mouth but he wasn't going to pretend that it wasn't annoying to be interrupted either . With a roll of his eyes, he said, "Hello, witch . Leave ."

Mya leaned in close to Nicole and whispered, "I know how it looks and I'll explain later . For now, just go back and sit down ."

Ethan shook his head and stepped toward Draco . "Do you want to take this outside, buddy?"

Draco puffed his chest and moved nose to nose with the boy . "Do you?"

"I have a wand with your name all over it, Billy Boy ."

"And I have a healthy appetite. Even for weasels like you ."

"Quit it!" Mya stepped between them . "Guys, I know what I'm doing, okay? I 'll tell you everything later ."

"The hell you will ." Draco yanked her beside him and growled under his breath . "The circumstances here are to remain private . As in, me and you ."

"What circumstances?" Nicole glanced from one to the other and put her hands on her hips . "Did you drug her, Draco?"

"No, but I'd like to give you a sleeping pill . Several hundred actually ." Draco glanced around the dimly lit room and noticed a familiar set of eyes on them . The boy Mya had slept with was there with another girl . He slipped his hand around Mya's waist and nuzzled her behind the ear, keeping up his end of the deal and hating it .

"The idiot's watching us . Are you using me to make him jealous?"

Mya turned and smiled mock-affectionately at the blond. Her nose touched the tip of his and she rubbed it back and forth . "Of course I am, you git . What else are you good for?"

Chuckling, Draco ran his fingers through her hair and fought the urge to yank it as hard as he could .

"I hate you so very, very much ."

"Likewise, I'm sure ." Mya turned to her friend's and pushed them toward their table . "Just go . I'm fine . And nothing you see here means anything ."

Ethan started to protest but Nicole pulled him along behind her . She knew perfectly well what Mya was up to . She was going to use Draco to get to Jack . Nicole couldn't exactly blame her since Draco was as handsome as anyone else she could have picked . However, unlike anyone else, he was a Slytherin and that tops just plain old wizard . She didn't know what was going on, but she intended to stay there until she could figure it out . Draco watched them until they were out of earshot and then gripped Mya's upper arms, keeping his false smile in place .

"If you blab about my situation I swear that all bets are off and I will kill you ."

"What about you"

"It would be worth it! " Draco tugged her against him as a slow song began to play . "Now stop talking and don't look at me so I can pretend you aren't you ."

"I thought you said you wouldn't be a dickhead anymore ." Mya turned them on the dance floor so that she could peer at Jack over Draco's shoulder and drew great satisfaction in the fact that he was watching them intently . She ran her hands down Draco's backside and gripped his ass firmly in both of her hands as she ground her pelvis into his .Draco's eyes widened as his body reacted to her touch . He turned them again roughly and snapped .

"I'm the man . I lead the damn dancing ."

"You keep on with this attitude and you won't be a man much longer ." Mya turned again and her breath caught in her throat. Jack was striding toward them with a look of determination .

"Oh God ."

"Say a prayer for me too since I'd catch on fire if I did it myself!" Draco snapped, then turned when someone tapped him on the back .

"May I cut in?" Jack asked, his eyes never leaving Mya.

"No, you may not ." Draco stated matter-of-factly . He wondered, not for the first time he had seen this bloke, what Mya had seen in him .

"Mya ?" Jack extended a hand toward her .

Draco caught him before he could touch her . "Mate, if you want to keep that arm attached to your body then I suggest you keep it away from her ."

The Slytherin spoke with such conviction that it shocked Mya . "Jack, I'm sure you remember Draco ."

The boy nodded . "I remember that you said that the two of you weren't dating ."

"We weren't . He didn't realize how much he wanted me until he saw me wasting my time with you ." She grinned when Jack's face fell . "Who needs a boy when I can have a man?"

Draco patted the boy on the shoulder, throughly enjoying his discomfort . "Thank you for showing me the way mate !"

"You used me to make him notice you? To make him jealous?" Jonthan crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head ."I can not believe you ."

"It was fun ." Mya repeated what he had told her .Ordinarily she would have felt guilty that she was behaving this way but she was past the point of caring . He had hurt her as much as she had ever been hurt, if not more .

"Didn't you have fun, Jack ?" She asked titling her head to the side slightly mocking him.

"I don't like being used ." He replied, raking his fingers through his curly brown hair and stepping from one foot to the other before he reached for her again .

"You're about to be used and abused . Don't touch her you tosser." Draco told him, knocking his arm away angrily . "Now get out of here ."

"You're trash, Mya ." Jack ignored him, speaking instead to Mya, "I had you pegged for an easy lay the minute I saw you but I didn't have you pegged as a worthless tramp ."

"I was hoping you would say something like that ." With a wry smile, Draco drew his fist back and slammed it against the side of Jack's face . The boy landed flat on his back and quickly began scooting away . Draco gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him back to his feet.

"I have you pegged as the apologetic type . Tell her you're sorry ."

Jack licked the blood that was trickling from his lip and then swung at Draco, who had anticipated as much . He sent the boy flying against the wall like he was a ragdoll and then hauled him to his feet again, aiming his wand at his right temple . "I can make it hurt if you don't ."

"Bloody fucking git !" Jack cried, clutching his face in both of his hands and then moving them to glare at the blood . "You broke my nose ."

Draco reached up and tweaked his bloody nose, twisting it in his fingers . "I don't hear an apology...Yet ."

Squealing, he tried to pry Draco's fingers off of his face but couldn't . "I 'm sorry, Mya!"

Nodding, Draco turned the nose the other way . "Now tell her that she's worth more than you anyway ."

"I'm not worthy! You deserve better!" Howled Jack who sank to his knees as soon as Draco released him .

A large bald man with the word 'Bouncer' written across his shirt was stomping their way and Mya quickly grabbed Draco's arm . They hurried toward the door, oblivious to the fact that Nicole and Ethan had shouted for them to stop . Once outside, they broke into a run side by side and didn't stop until they were in the park behind Myas home .

Draco had no breath to lose since he ran daily to keep in shape for Quidditch and silently came to a halt behind her . Mya, on the other hand, leaned against a tree and drew ragged breaths until her adrenaline stopped pumping furiously . Finally, she lifted her gaze to Draco and burst out laughing . "I can not believe you did that, Draco ."

With a modest shrug, Draco picked a dead limb up off the ground and began to pick at it . "I would have killed him but you made me promise to be good ."

"You did more than enough ." Smiling, Mya replayed the look on Jack's face through her mind . "Did you see his face?"

"Up close and personal . Although, not as personal as you ." He tossed the stick and dug through his pockets for a cigarette . "What did you see in him anyway?"

"I was lonely ." She replied quietly and her smile faded . "Being lonely makes you do stupid things . Plus he sure knows how to make a girl believe his bullshit !"

When a search of his pockets didn't turn up any smokes, he concentrated on her . "You were desperate is what you were . There are a million men better than him who wouldn't have been such bastards ."

"I was not desperate ."

"Were too . Desperate, pathetic and stupid and…" Draco's feet were knocked out from under him by the fuming Witch and she kicked him in the ribs before he could grab her foot . He rolled fast, before she could kick him again and caught her behind the knee, yanking her down on the ground beside him . "You better knock it off before…"

"Oww! OWW!" Mya leaned low and massaged her calf . "My leg hurts ."

"You're just trying to change the subject because the truth hurts ." He glanced skyward and estimated that it was almost two in the morning . If he left now then he could find someplace to sleep that wasn't Pansey infested . Getting to his feet he said, "I should probably be going . I'll see you tomorrow, yes?"

Mya nodded and got to her feet . She started to walk past him and then she dropped to the ground and started rolling . "My leg!"

Without thinking, Draco kneeled beside her and ran his hands up and down her denium pants, not knowing what to expect . He felt the tight angle of her calf and said, "You've got a charley horse! I thought you really had something wrong with you ."

"I do!" She cried, rocking from side to side .

"Well stretch the bloody thing and it'll go away!" He yelled .

Mya attempted to straighten her leg but the pain intensified . "Oww!"

"Stretch! Don't moan about it ."

"I can't!"

"How in hell did you get sorted into Slytherin when you have no threshold for pain?" Draco grabbed her shoulders and flopped her onto her back . He stood quickly and straightened her leg, pushing her foot upward . Mya grunted and tried to pull away several times but he held her firmly . Finally the pain subsided and he released her . She sat up and scooted back against a tree, feeling embarrassed . "Thanks ."

He nodded and sat across from her, also leaning against a tree . He should have said goodnight and made his way across town but she wasn't making an attempt to leave so he wasn't about to . Maybe she would thank him for helping her by letting him have her as his fake girlfriend for the next couple of weeks, hell it was worth a try.

"So?"

"So?" She glanced at him and then quickly back to her hands in her lap . He had shocked her with the way he defended her . She knew he was just pretending long enough to get what he wanted, which was exactly what Jack had done, but at least Draco was upfront about it . She suddenly remembered Pansey and casually asked, "So, where are you staying now?"

"I don't know, trying to avoid my usual spots. My house, the beach house, Slytherin Common Room. But I can't think of a place she can't get into !" Draco said rubbing his hand over his head, smoothing out his frizz.

"Well my dad had to stay over vacation at school to help surpervise the studnts that stayed at school for the holiday." Mya said running her hand through her hair pushing it back away from her face. "Wanna crash at my place, Its only about a couple blocks away !"

"Sure I guess, as long as your dad doesn't find out !"Draco said with a chuckle.

"I doubt he would care, come on I have to pick up my rubbish from Nicole's house !" Draco gazed after her as she trotted ahead of him .

'Working her charley horse out, defending her honor and staying with her . We may as well be married! Someone end the world now!' Draco thought to himsef as he chuckled and followed after her. An hour later, Draco tossed the suitcase bag over his shoulder onto the couch and stretched .

"Bloody hell! If I had known you had that much laundry I would have walked all the way back to my car and driven back!"

Mya shut the door behind them and flipped the lamp on . "Unlike some people in this room, I have more than one outfit ."

"Yes, but I've noticed that most of your outfits are little more than scraps of cloth so you must have your entire wardrobe in here for it to be this heavy ." With a contented sigh, he collapsed into a recliner and put his feet up .

"What are you doing?" Clearly agitated, she swept his feet off of the footrest and closed the recliner. He opened it up again and shut his eyes.

"I'm going to sleep . You said I could sleep here ."

"No, I said you could crash here and I also mentioned laundry ." She zipped the bag open and dumped the contents in his lap . "You can crash after you do my laundry ."

"WHAT?" Draco shouted, as he knocked several items of clothing into the floor . A stray bra got wrapped around his fingers and he shook his hand back and forth several times before they flew across the room . "I am not washing your knickers and other unmentionables !"

Laughing at his expression she shook her head and smiled, looking over behind her she saw Champa in the hallway watching this display shaking his head. Walking into the room he fixed the bag and snapped his fingers and with a bow popped out of the room, along with the dirty laundry.

"Thank you Champa !" Mya said collapsing on the couch next to him. "I was joking dipshit, but god you should have seen your face !"

"Your just as mean as the crazy dragon lady !" Draco said pouting as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Dragon lady ?" She asked as she turned ot watch him. "I hope your not conparing me to Pansey !"

"Why would that upset you ?" Draco asked opening his eyes as he leaned forward resting on the arm of the chair.

"Yes actually it would, since I can't stand her or her little group of friends !" Mya said drawing her jean clad leg up onto the chair, draping her arm over it.

"She really annoys you that much huh ? I guess all the 'Hahaha O My God' finally go to you ?" Draco said laughing after his imitation of Pansey.

"Draco I swear if you ever do that again I will hex you into the next century ! I have enough nightmares I don't need your giggling like a preppy girl added to it !" She replied tucking her long brown hair behind her ear.

"Fine how about I distract you then, and get your mind off of my...girly giggling ?" He asked slipping off his chair making his way over to her. Kneeling in front of her chair he looked up into her green eyes and smiled.

"Draco don't you think its a bad idea for us to do this when this is what got you in trouble in the first place ?" Mya asked smirking as she watched Draco lean in further.

"Hell I told her were going out I might as well make it true !" He replied closing the distance between them claiming her slips softly.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok so yea Im adding alot from the books into these next few chapters. Using the sixth one to help bring the fic into how I want it to go now ! It is the gangs seventh year but im using some of the things from the sixth book ! I hope you like it. This chapter is really a information chapter and a way to bring in all the rest of the characters, and show you how they fit into Mya's life. Enjoy !!

* * *

**Previously in From the Sevens She Will Be Born Again**

"She really annoyed you that much huh ? I guess all the 'Hahaha O My God' finally go to you huh ?" Draco said laughing after his imitation of Pansy.

"Draco I swear if you ever do that again I will hex you into the next century ! I have enough nightmares I don't need your giggling like a preppy girl adding to it !" She replied tucking her long brown hair behind her ear.

"Fine how about I distract you then, and get your mind off of my...girly giggling ?" He asked as he slipped off his chair and made his way over to her. Kneeling in front of her chair he looked up into her green eyes and smiled.

"Draco don't you think its a bad idea for us to do this when this is what got you in trouble in the first place ?" Mya asked smirking as she watched Draco lean in further.

"Hell I told her were going out I might as well make it true !" He replied closing the distance between them claiming her lips softly.

* * *

Mya awoke, pulled from a wonderful dream where she was eating chocolate covered strawberries from a hand that stroked her face, to yells about the house elf not letting someone into the liveing room. Before she could wonder who the hand had belonged to she watched as the door was slammed open and her very angry and very annoyed father stormed in. Taking one look at the sitution before him he went from livid to homocidal; there before him laying on the floor were tangled limbs, blanket covered bodies and messy hair. Including his daughter and his godson laying in the middle of all those said blankets. Not waiting for an explanation he jumped to conclusions and began going on a tyraid.

"What the hell is going on here ?" He roared eyes boring into Myas.

"Nothing daddy, it's not what it looks like I swear !" Mya said as she tried to wake Draco up. Hearing him mumble and curse under his breath she sighed and shook him more begging merlin for him to just stop talking and wake up, wondering how he hadn't already with her father screaming.

"Hermione Jane Zambini Snape it better not be what I think it is, or I'll be spending the next ten to twenty years in Azkaban !" With that Draco shot up and looked up at the angry face of his godfather, praying it wasn't that last face he saw after the comment he had just heard.

"Severus...I...uh I can...uh explain-" Draco started as he stumbled for the right words that wouldn't lead to him being the next in line for the Slytherin House Ghost position.

"Well someone better !" Snape said his face growing redder by the minute.

"Daddy nothing happened, Draco just needed a place to stay for the night. We were hanging out talking and we fell asleep !" Hermione said moving to stand up, feeling she could argue her point better if she was closer to eye level with them. Raking her hand through her hair she looked her father dead in his eyes persistant on making him listen to her. She had never seen him this mad before and it almost scared her, sure she had heard people saw he could be a real asshole sometimes, but she had never seen this side of him. And it was definetly not her favorite. Seeing him trying to keep clam and not cross the room and rip Dracos head off, she stepped closer to him and placed her hand on his forearm. Looking down at her she knew he was listening to her and she turned and looked at Draco signaling for him to leave the room.

* * *

Walking outside after her talk with her dad Mya saw Draco sitting on the front steps hunched over obviously waiting for Snape to come out and never allow him to see her. Smiling she stepped down the where he was sitting and she sat down next to him, seeing him jump she laughed softly.

"Don't worry its only me." She said drawing her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

"Does he still want to kill me ?" Draco asked with a smirk

"Na just dismember you !" Mya said jokingly but laughed when she saw the look on Dracos face. "I was joking don't worry, your his godson he wouldn't kill you !" Mya said smiling at him.

"Yea true I guess so, thats a bloody relief. Bad enough I have Pansys on my ass about dumping her, I'd hate to have Snape on it as well !" Draco said sighing slightly.

"You hungry ? I could get us some food, what do you want ?" Mya asked getting up from her seat next to him.

"I don't care surprise me !"

"Alright I'll go get us some food !" She said walking inside to get them breakfast.

* * *

"Draco?" She called softly as she set the glasses and food down on the coffee table, and continued to light the fire in the fire place again. He opened his crystal blue eyes and looked at her, smiling he stretched and sat up looking around.

"What time is it ?" he asked rubbing his eyes having obviously fallen back to sleep after she had left him in the living room once again.

"About 4:30, we slept kind of late so like I said I got us breakfast. I wasn't sure if you liked tea or juice so I got both." She said smiling at him as she sat down covering her legs with the couch blanket, sipping on her rasberry tea. "Are you cold?"

"Always ." He said fixing his shirt, as he reached for the toast and tea she offered him.

Ignoring his comment she looked at him and leaned back against the couch. "So we have to figure out whats going on with the Pansey sitution. You can stay if you like and get changed and freshened up. You must feel kind of mingined after sleeping in your clothes !"Mya said smiling at him.

"Thanks thats really nice of you Mya, most people would kick a person out the next day claiming they were to busy to help." Draco said looking her over. He noticed she was still in her sweats she had changed into before they fell asleep the night before. Her hair was sightly messed up and frizzy, but he liked it. It showed she wasn't obsessed about her appearence to an obssesive level. Not like Pansey and her primped and pressed lackies. "I owe you love, when ever you need a favor I'll help you !"

"So your saying that if I wanted to get ride of a few bodys you'd help me ?" She asked watching his expression change from relaxed to surprised with in seconds. "Your surprised huh ?" Mya said to him as she laughed and raked her hand through her hair pushing it back away from her face.

"Even for a Slytherin Mya that was even to crazy for me !" He said as he laughed at her.

"What can I say just covering my bases for future reference !"

* * *

The rest of the vacation went by fast and with out to much trouble for the young couple. They went on 'dates' to show people they were together, and they often ate over each others house. She even decided to try and form a friendship with Harry, to try and bridge the gap between Slytherin and Gryffindor. They went to Rons birthday party together as friends and she quickly became friends with Ron and his family. The often hung out and caused trouble when Fred and George decided to pull jokes on her, an she would get revenge on them. She soon felt as if she was a part of their group, something she wasn't used to since she was home schooled so much. And by the end of the Christmas break both Harry who was living with his Godfather Sirius and the Weasley's had informed her, she was welcome anytime day or night rain or shine.

But when ever the group saw Slytherins she would hear the Weasleys talking about things she had never heard about or even heard rumors about. Over the last few months at Hogwarts she had heard many different rumors; rumors about Draco and Harry Potters relationship. And even more about her father, rumors that made her wonder who really knew the truth and who was just talking for the sake of talking. The ones that scared and upset her the most were the ones about her and Dracos fathers being Death Eaters, she knew her father had been into dark magic when he was younger but she couldn't believe he was a death eater.

More and more people seemed to be coming in and out of her house over the last months. Rumors about the previous school year and the battles that took place. The Ministry's lack of support for the protection and teaching of the students at Hogwarts and the firing and then rehiring of Dumbledore. Stories of Death eaters and students fighting each other at the Ministry of Magic, people dying and murders escaping from Azkaban. Things that she wasn't aware of having been cut off from the outside world having been in the French Mountians at Beaubaxtons. Stories of Harry Potter fighting the dark lord and his followers, of him teaching students how to defend themselves from the dark arts. Things she wished and hoped her father had nothing to do with, things she prayed he wasn't involved with. Tired of not knowing if they were true she decided to ask her father. Walking down the stairs the night before going back to Hogwarts she heard the grandfather clock chim midnight in the distanst, followed by a knock on the front door. Seeing her father rush to it and open it slightly she desended the last of the stairs and quickly hid behind the large banister railing to see who it was.

"Narcissa ! What a pleasent surprise !" He said opening the door more to let her in. Seeing the hall light fall on her face Narcisa threw back her hood. She was so pale that she seemed to shine in the darkness, her long blonde hair streaming down her back.

"Severus, may I speak to you ? It's urgent !" She said in a strained whisper. Snape stood back to allow her to pass into the house, scooting back further into the shadows Hermione watched remembering the woman from her past. From when she was little at her mothers funeral and from times before then aswell.

**

* * *

****-Flash Back-**

Lightning flashed across the sky and thunder boomed in the distanst, rain splattered across her window and the wind howled. She slept in the living room with her father on the couch, she had fallen asleep with him reading to her which was a usual accorance. A loud bang and a flash of green from the fire place woke her as she clinged to her fathers wizard robes. Seeing the face of Lucius Malfoy in the flames she shrieked and tried to hide from his view, hearing his rasping breaths she also noticed his slightly disheveled attire. He stumbled into the room and collapsed against the chair near by. Feeling herself being lifted and then placed back on the couch she watched from behind the blanket on the couch, as her father went to help him up. Hearing her mother enter the room she ran to her and hid behind her skirt, she could tell her mother was mad about seeing Lucius at this time of night and in his certain condition. She watched her father run from the room and then return back a few moments later with a few vials of potion from his stock. Giving one vial to Lucius to drink and then one to pour on the wound she watched Lucius retch and then groan at the pain on his leg from where the potion was poured. Being led from the room she sat on the bottom of the stairs waiting for her father to emerge from the parlor.

Hours it seemed passed before she saw him again, by then her nurse had come to lead her away and was walking with her up the stairs, when she noticed her mothers waist length brown hair out of the corner of her eye. The next she heard was the sounds of yells and of slamming doors from her room. Her mother and father fighting about their new house guest, and the situation he was currently in.

"I don't want him in my house Severus, I don't want Mya growing up having to see that ! Its bad enough your still helping him when you know what he is !" Her mother yelled at him from the hallway.

"What is he Jasmin ? What is Lucius ?" Severus said calmly, taking a step towards her. Fear flickering in her eyes for a mer second she took a step back and then stood up straight. The scowl set on her face, she had made up her mind and she wasn't going to stop fighting for something she believed in.

"He's a monster Severus, a cold blooded killer and I don't want him near my daughter ! You know my stand on this war and I won't have her growing up to be like him or anyone in that family !" With that Jasmin stormed off down the hallway and out of sight, later making her way to Hermione's room to gather her and her things to take her to Jasmin's parents house.

**- Flash Back Ends -**

* * *

Hermione's thoughts on the past were interupted when she heard sobs coming from the parlor. Stepping out of her hiding spot she tip toed across the hall to the doors and leaned against the wall out of sight, hearing the conversation quite clearly now.

"That's why he's chosen Draco, isn't it ?" Narcissa said tears streaming down her cheeks. "To punish Lucius ?"

"If Draco succeeds, he will be honered above all others !" Severus said not meeting Narcissa's gaze afraid to show his true feelings about the conversation.

"But he won't succeed !" She sobbed. "How can he, when the Dark Lord himself---?" The look from Severus was like a slap in the face to her. "I only ment...that nobody has yet succeeded...Severus...please...You are, you have always been, Draco's favorite teacher, his godfather even...You are Lucius's oldest friend...I beg of you...You are the Dark Lords favorite, his most trusted advisor...Will you speak to him and persuade him---?"

"The Dark Lord cannot be persuaded and I will not be stupid enough to ask him !" Severus said bluntly.

"In other words it doesn't matter if Draco is killed !" Hearing this out burst from Narcissa Mya covered her mouth with her hand and fought back the tears that threatened to spill. This couldn't be happening. Draco couldn't die, her father was his godfather surely he would do something to help him.

"The Dark Lord is very angry." He repeated quietly. "He doesn't forgive easily."

"My son...my only son !" Narcissa shrieked falling to the floor crying, pulling at her long blonde locks.

"It...might be possible...for me to help Draco. I can try...thats all I can promise !"

"Severus, will you swear it ? Will you make the Unbreakable Vow ?" Hermione's heart stopped, she couldn't breath and she couldn't speak. The world around her seemed to stop all at once. All from a simple phrase that entered her mind. _"Will you make the Unbreakable Vow ?"_ He couldn't do that to her, he couldn't vow to do something she knew from what she had heard might not work. Something that he still didn't know what it was ! Hermione rose from her hiding place and walked to the opening and noticed another woman was in the room with her father and Narcissa. A pretty woman with waist length black hair, she looked to have just escaped from prison and to Mya's horror she recongnized the woman to be Bellatrix Black. Known death eater and supporter of Lord Voldemort. Watching the ceromony begin Hermione tried to breath as she watched and heard her father agree to all of Narcissas questions, Bellatrix's wand shooting out red flamed tongues of light from it winding their way around her father and Narcissa's inter locked hands.

"Will you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform ?" She asked as Bellatrix awaited his answer to perform the last of the spell.

"I will ?" Hearing these words Hermione's let her sorrow spill from her mouth as well as her tears, lightning flashing outside lighting up the room showing her presense to the three kneeling on the parlor room floor.

"Noo !" Seeing Mya standing in the door way Severus ripped his hand from Narcissas and made his way to her. Stepping back and out of his reach Hermione shook her head, looking from him to Narcissa and Bellatrix. He had damned himself with a task Narcissa didn't want for her son, something either so dangerous or deadly she feared for him. Now it was Myas turn to cry and fear for her father...again.


	6. Chapter 6

Previously in From the Sevens She Will Be Born Again

"I will ?" Hearing these words Hermione's let her sorrow spill from her mouth as well as her tears, lightning flashing outside lighting up the room showing her presence to the three kneeling on the parlor room floor.

"Noo !" Seeing Mya standing in the door way Severus ripped his hand from Narcissas and made his way to her. Stepping back and out of his reach Hermione shook her head, looking from him to Narcissa and Bellatrix. He had damned himself with a task Narcissa didn't want for her son, something either so dangerous or deadly she feared for him. Now it was Mya's turn to cry and fear for her father...again.

* * *

Walking down the streets of London she felt as if she was in a daze, nothing mattered right now. Not the rain soaking her to the bone, not the wind slamming into her or even the fact that she couldn't feel her fingers anymore. She was angry, sad, scared and didn't know who to turn to. The one person she trusted to keep her safe had just betrayed her more than she could even imagine, he broke the only promise he had made her mother. He would never take up his old alliances with the Dark Lord ever again, yet here she was too scared and hurt to go back home to face her father and to confused and angry at Draco to confront him about what he was doing. She wandered for what seemed like hours through the dark streets, passing the homeless and the beggars. All the while clutching her wand in her left hand, wrapping her arms around herself, her green sweater sticking to her skin in a uncomfortable way. The daughter of a pure-blood wizard family walking the streets at night homeless and scared. What a story she'd have to tell her grandkids, wouldn't they be proud.

Remembering Harry's and Ron's invitation about showing up if she needed help or a place to stay she debated on taking them up on the offer. She had been to Ron's house before but it was miles away and she didn't know the exact address to disapparate to. Remembering Harry lived in London with Sirius she tried to remember the address, the only thing that popped into her head when she thought of Sirius was '_The Order of The Phoenix_'. The group of people fighting against the Dark Lords rise to power again, and something she supported even more after Harry fully explained his involvement to her. Squinting at the street sign she noticed she wasn't far from Harry's house and quickly walked in the direction. Seeing the grubby houses that lined the streets Hermione quickened her steps down the block not wanting to use defensive magic against anyone, and she wasn't in the right state of mind either.

* * *

Harry was sitting with Sirius in the kitchen waiting for dinner with his girlfriend Ginny and Ron, watching Mrs. Weasley throw a fit about Fred and George messing up yet again with there 'helpful' magic. Laughing with Sirius he turned when he heard the door bell ring, everyone stopped what they were doing waiting for someone to move. No one rang the door bell not even The Order, the rule was to use the specific spell Lupin had made to unlock the door. Stopping Harry and Sirius from getting the door Mrs. Weasley righted her hair and marched to the front door, followed by Harry and Sirius. Both pulling out there wands just in case, they watched as Molly opened the door slowly. Seeing Hermione shivering on the doorstep Molly gasped and covered her mouth quickly grabbing her and pulling her inside while hugging her to her body in a hug. Looking around before shutting the front door she made sure Hermione wasn't followed.

"FOR HEAVENS SAKE CHILD ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT IN A NIGHT LIKE THIS ?" She asked waving her wand summoning blankets and towels for Hermione to dry off with. It wasn't until Molly had shut the door and pulled her further inside did Harry see who it was. Stepping closer to her Harry nodded to Mrs. Weasley and lead her to the parlor to help her dry off and warm up. Looking into her eyes he silently questioned her. Watching her bottom lip quiver and tears fall down her cheeks she hugged him.

"I d-didn't know w-where else to go !" Mya said as she buried her face into his shoulder. Hugging her to him Harry consoled her looking up at the living room door seeing Sirius standing there. Seeing the questioning look he was giving him Harry just shrugged as best as he could and tried to calm Hermione down.

"It's ok Mione, what happened tell me. You're shaking for Merlins sake !" Harry pushed trying to get her to open up to him.

"I c-can't, you w-wouldn't understand. He's my f-father and I just...I just c-can't !" Hermione said as she pulled back and away from Harry's grasp. Raking her hand through her hair she pushed it back away from her face and took a shaky breath. She was torn between her father and the order, if she didn't do something her father and Draco could be killed. And if she told Harry both him and the order could either help and try to keep them safe or feel he was more of a risk than anything and give him up to the Ministry. Pulling her to him Harry sighed when she gave into him and relaxed allowing the tears to fall, feeling her wet hair on his face and her cold hands in his he wondered how long she had been in the rain. She was shivering and soaked to the bone something he knew he had to change before she got sick. Holding her until he felt her become still he looked down into her face and noticed she was asleep adjusting her in his arms he picked her up and began carrying her from the parlor room. Seeing Ginny he asked her to get Mrs. Weasley and meet him upstairs with a warming potion. After smiling a small smile at her to show her everything was alright he made his way upstairs and down the hallway, past most of the doors until he reached the end. Opening the door he noticed Krecher watching him as he exited Ron's room, turning slightly Harry smiled at him beckoned him over.

"Yes master Potter ?" the little elf asked with his small horse voice.

"Would you mind bringing up some hot tea and some lemon for Hermione ?" Harry asked as he walked into the room and placed her sleeping form on the bed pulling her shoes and wet sweater off, leaving the rest of her wet things for when Mrs. Weasley came.

"Yes right away master Potter, would you like your tea in your room as well ?" Krecher asked as he waited for his dismissal.

"No thank you Krecher not this night, that's all !" Sitting down in the chair beside Hermione's bed Harry watched the little house elf disappear and a few minutes later Mrs. Weasley's form filled the empty spot. Arms laden with clothes from Ginny and a concerned look on her face.

"Did she tell you anything Harry ?" She asked placing the things on the edge of the bed as she walked over and pushed Mya's hair back and out of her face. Watching her work and fuss with Mya, Harry shook his head no.

"No she fell asleep and hasn't woken back up I suspect that if Severus come to the meeting tonight not to mention she's here. She ran away for a reason and she didn't run to him !" He said getting up to go talk with Sirius.

* * *

Pacing the living room floor the next morning Severus was worried and debated on what was his next plan of action. He hadn't expected Mya to be home let alone hear what he had said or seen the people he was meeting with. The look on her face kept popping into his mind and he felt a pain in his heart worsen even more each time. He had tried to stop her and talk to her but she had backed out of his grasp each time and finally ran from the house and out into the storm that still blanketed London. He hated that he was backed into agreeing with Narcissa's demands, and if Bellatrix hadn't been there he would have been able to calm Narcissa down. But instead he got forced into a 'succeed or died' type of unbreakable bond with his godson. Now he was tied into finishing the task Draco had been given if he should fail, and he had an Order meeting to attend to. He had a good mind to not go at all but it would look suspicious if he didn't show up after the disappearance of another Ministry employee. Looking once around the room he sighed and disspparated to number 12 Grimwald place. 


End file.
